menjenguk kakak
by lash uchiha
Summary: itachi lagi sakit? para trio pendiam akan menjenguknya, gimana tuh critanya? ikuti ajah...


**Disclaimer: Pak Masashi Kishimoto Sensei (panjangnya)**

OKEY, ACTION!!!!!

IKUZE 3-2-1!!!

Di sebuah hutan...

"Ehem…"

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku 'kan mesti beli dango dulu untuk oleh-oleh!!" kata Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan setelah berlari lima km.

"Iya, lagi pula sekarang Sasuke sudah datang, Cuma terlambat tiga puluh sembilan menit kok." bela Gaara untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Yah, baiklah tapi kalau kau terlambat lagi takkan ku maafkan!!" dengus Neji.

"Oke, ayo kita berangkat!!" kata Sasuke semangat dan berjalan pada barisan depan.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia 'kan yang sudah bikin kita nunggu seharian" protes Neji yang masih kesal pada anak Uchiha yang satu ini.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan…" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu baik!" protes Neji lagi.

"Habis dia 'kan sudah susah payah ngajakin kita." kata Gaara.

"HOI, Sasuke!! Kita mau lewat jalan yang mana?" tanya Neji.

"Sudahlah!!! Ikuti saja aku!!!" jawab Sasuke.

'Anak ini benar-benar ingin ku bunuh' pikir Neji.

"Tapi, memangnya kakakmu sakit apa?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Dia demam," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa!!!? Bagaimana itu bias terjadi?" Tanya Neji tak percaya.

"HMM, aku sendiri juga kurang tau tapi kata Kisame, Itachi main hujan-hujanan setelah rapat Akatsuki selesai" jelas Sasuke.

"APA!!!?" Tanya Neji dan Gaara secara bersamaan.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian bias sekompak itu?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tak kusangka seorang Itachi Uchiha main hujan-hujanan." kata Neji.

"Halah! Itu 'kan sudah biasa! Dulu waktu kecil dia pernah kena diare karena terlalu banyak makan dango." cerita Sasuke.

Neji dan Gaara cuma bisa melongo mendengar kebenaran yang satu ini dari Sasuke.

"Ba… bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Neji ragu.

"Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu Anko sensei datang ke rumah dan memberikan banyak oleh-oleh dango untuk Itachi yang sudah berhasil jadi Chuunin. Dia makan banyak sekali sampai akhirnya kena diare. Saat itu ibu Cuma bisa menangis sedangkan ayah malah menasehatiku, padahalkan yang seharusnya dinasehati itu Itachi." kenang Sasuke kecewa pada kedua orangtua nya.

"HAH!!!?" kali ini pun Neji dan Gaara kompak.

"Lalu kenapa kau bawa oleh-oleh dango?" Tanya Neji.

"Dia itu 'kan suka makanan manis jadi, pasti senang kalau kubawakan dango" jawab Sasuke "Oh, ya!! Kalian mau dengar cerita Itachi saat pertama kali makan dango?" Tanya Sasuke semangat.

"TIDAAAAAAAK!!!!!!" tereak Neji dan Gaara kompak.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"A… anu… itu…" Gaara berusaha berkata tapi, tidak tau mesti bilang apa.

"Wah lihat!!! Ada orang yang datang kemari!!!" kata Neji tiba-tiba sambil menujuk orang yang berlari kearah mereka bertiga.

'Nice job Neji' pikir Gaara yang tadi udah hampir putus asa cari alasan.

Neji pun juga merasa lega dalam hatinya karena dia tidak harus mendengar kebenaran Itachi yang bisa bikin dia kena serangan jantung.

"Wah, siapa itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"HMM, dalihat dari baju dan aksesoris sepertinya mereka anggota Akatsuki" terang Neji yang ngeliat pake' byakugan.

"APA!!!? AKATSUKI?" Tanya Sasuke dan Gaara kaget.

"HOEEE!!!!" TERIAK salah seorang anggota Akatsuki bermata merah.

"Tu… tu… tuan Sasori, tunggu aku hmm!!!" kata Deidara yang berlari dibelakang Sasori.

"Cepatlah sedikit!!!" bentak Sasori yang udah mulai marah dengan rekannya satu ini.

Rupanya Sasori dan Deidara menghampiri Trio Pendiam.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Sasori dan Deidara sudah ada dihadapan Neji, Sasuke, dan Gaara.

"Ka… kalian 'kan yang sudah menculikku tahun lalu saat aku sedang kencan!!!?" teriak Gaara sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

"Wah, maaf! Habisnya itu 'kan misi dari Akatsuki!!" jelas Deidara.

"SUDAHLAH SEKARANG ITU TIDAK PENTING!!!!" bentak Sasori menyela.

Dalam hitungan tiga… dua… satu…

Gaara langsung pundung.

"INI MASALAH PENTING!!!" bentaknya lagi sambil berekspresi kaya' orang lagi kebelet mau ke WC.

Trio Pendian Cuma bengong dan mikir 'ORANG (bukan) INI UDAH GILA, YA?'

"INI BENAR-BENAR PENTING!!!!" teriaknya lagi, kali ini pake expresi yang lebih mengerikan lagi kayak-

DOOOOOOOOOR

Astagfirullah halazim… (Authornya malah kaget)

Semua yang ada di TKP langsung ngeliatin Si Teroris (maksudnya Deidara).

"Anu… maaf! Habisnya aku udah gak tahan pengen nyobain kembang api yang aku beli tadi di perempatan jalan menuju kemari" kata Deidara yang masih pegang kembang api sisa nya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Deidara yang super gak penting, Neji, Sasuke, dan Gaara kembali lagi ngeliatin Sasori.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?" Tanya Neji kemudian.

"Oh, iya!!! Aku sampai lupa, ini gawat!!! Itachi masuk Rumah Sakit!!!!" jawab Sasori sambil agak teriak dikit.

"APUAAAA!!?" sembur Sasuke kaget,

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?" Tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Sudahlah itu gak penting!!! Sekarang lebih baik kita segera saja ke Rumah Sakit." usul Sasori sambil narik lengan Sasuke.

Sebelum diitung, Gaara udah pundung karena dianggap gak penting.

"Dia koma dan sekarang dalam keadaan kritis! Kata dokter umurnya hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi." terang Sasori sambil terus lari.

'DEG'

'DEG'

'DEG'

Jantung Sasuke rasanya udah mau copot mendengar keadaan Itachi dari Sasori. 'Itachi jangan mati dulu, karena aku 'kan belum bayar utang lima ribuku tahun lalu' pikir Sasuke cemas.

Akhirnya mereka berlima pergi menuju Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan penuh kaya' kereta express (atau mungkin lebih cepat).

Setelah tiba di Rumah Sakit…

"Dia ada di ruang nomor berapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"TUJUH RATUS TUJUH PULUH TUJUH!!!" tereak Sasori.

Merekapun langsung berlari ke ruang dengan nomor 777, di sana sudah ada seorang anggota Akatsuki yang lagi nungguin di luar sambil baca buku.

"APA YANG TERJADI SAMA KAKAKKU!!!!" tereak Sasuke panik pada Pain yang lagi asyik baca buku.

"Hentai," jawab Pain singkat.

"Hentai? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, aku lagi baca komik Hentai," jawab Pain singkat lagi.

Trio Pendiam Cuma bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Pain, sedangkan Deidara berusaha mainin kembang apinya lagi dan Sasori ngilang entah kemana?

"Anu… lebih baik kita segera masuk saja" usul Gaara.

"Iya! Aku setuju!" kata Neji.

Kemudian Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara pun masuk ke dalam ruangan, sedangkan Pain dan Deidara masih tetap di luar ruangan.

BRAAAK !!!

"KAKAK!!!!!!" seru Sasuke setelah membuka pintu.

Dilihatnya Itachi sedang berada di pembaringannya, air mata Sasuke mulai mengucur kaya' air keran.

"KAKAAAAK!!!!!!!" teriak Sauke lagi sambil berlari ke tempat kakaknya.

"HENTIKAN!!!" bentak Kisame yang menghalangi Sasuke sebelum dia sampai di tempat tidur Itachi.

"Tidak!!! Biarkan aku bersama kakakku!!" teriak Sasuke sambil menangis.

"Tidak bisa, karena dia sudah…"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!!!!" bentak Sasuke sebelum Kisame meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Semoga saja dewa JASHIN mengampuninya…" kata Hidan yang ada di sana.

"TIDAK, Itachi pasti masih hidup!! Biarkan aku mendekatinya!!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendorong Kisame pake' pedang kusanagi milik Orochimaru.

Neji dan Gaara yang dari tadi diam, sekarang mulai ikut bertindak. Karena Sasuke mulai kehilangan kendali.

"Sudahlah Sasuke…" kata Neji pelan sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Kau jangan berbuat berlebihan… terima saja…" nasehat Gaara yang juga hampir nangis.

"MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA TERIMA!!!" bentak Sasuke marah.

"KAU ITU MEMANG HARUS TERIMA!!!!!!!!!" bentak dua orang manusia, seekor hiu, dan sebuah zombie yang ada di dalam ruangan kepada Sasuke, kecuali Itachi tentunya.

"Yah, tapi sayang juga! Gara-gara dia mati jadi belum sempet bayar utangnya ke aku" kata Kakuzu tiba-tiba.

"APUUAAAAA!!!?" sembur Itachi yang tiba-tiba aja bangun.

......................................HENING..............................................

"Psssst, kok kau malah bangun? Kita 'kan mau ngerjain Sasuke?" bisik Kisame pada Itachi.

"Hah!? Aku lupa, baiklah! Kita ulang saja, ya?" ajak Itachi damai.

Tanpa menjawab iya atau tidak, Sasuke sudah melesat menuju pintu keluar ruangan dengan mata membunuh andalannya. Kedua temannya cuma ngikutin dari belakang.

CEKELEEEEK...

Suara pintu yang di buka dari luar.

"Wah, Sasuke maaf, ya tadi aku pergi dulu ke WC sebentar" kata Sasori sambil tersenyum lega.

BUAAAAGH!!!

Tanpa berkata ini itu Sasuke langsung memukulkan tas berisi dango yang di bawanya ke muka Sasoril alu kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan. Diikuti oleh Neji dan Gaara dari belakang. Sampai di luar ruangan, rupanya Pain masih membaca buku Hentainya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Sasuke lewat begitu saja dihadapan Pain. Sedangkan Pain juga sama sekali tak menghiraukan, dia masih serius membaca. Setelah agak jauh, tiba-tiba Sasuke balik lagi ke tempat Pain dan...

"Pinjam" kata Sasuke sambil mencomot buku yang dibaca Pain dan kemudian dai kembal pergi bersama Neji dan Gaara.

'Anak ini error, ya?' pikir Neji dan Gaara yang ngikut Sasuke dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Akatsuki...

"Ini gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba bangun, kita jadi gagal deh!!!" bentak Kisame marah.

"Ma... maaf..." kata Itachi menyesal.

"Sayang sekali, Dewa JASHIN tidak jadi dapat tumbal" kata Hidan kecewa.

"Ja... ja... jadi kau belum mati, ya? Berarti kau masih punya kesempatan untuk bayar utangmu" kata Kakuzu sambil tersenyum lebar.

BRAAAAK

"Dasar sialan si Sasuke itu!! Berani-beraninya dia minjem bukuku gratis!!!" kata Pain yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu "Kita harus balas dendam!!" perintah Pain tiba-tiba.

"umm... umm... umm... (translet: AKU SANGAT SETUJU) " kata Sasori yang masih mengunyah dango pemberian Sasuke.

"Baik!!! Ayo kita siapkan rencananya!!!" perintah Pain.

Kemudian semua anggota Akatsuki yang ada di sana mulai mengerumuni Pain. Setelah bicara beberapa detik...

"SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN!!!" teriak Deidara kemudian sambil melempar kembang apinya secara tiba-tiba.

JDHUAAAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dalam sekejap, Rumah Sakit bertingkat tujuh itu langsung

**meleduk,**

**ancur,**

**runtuh,**

**remuk,**

**rubuh,**

**rontok,**

**abis,**

**ilang,**

ampe gak tersisa, begitu pula rencana balas dendam Akatsuki.

Dari cerita ini, sekarang kita tau kalau balas dendam itu gak baik...

**Anak baik, jangan meniru Akatsuki!!!**

Kalau ngefans boleh!!!!!

sementara itu Sasuke sudah melupakan kejadian barusan karena dia terlalu senang baca komik Hentai milik Pain bersama Neji dan Gaara.

**THE END **

Gomen, aku masih pemula jadi gak tau bikin fic yang sesuai. Tapi aku tetap akan berusaha kok!!!


End file.
